mallotfandomcom-20200215-history
Mallot (game)
Mallot (マロト Maroto) is a third-person puzzle-solving game released for Windows, Mac, Nitnendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, and mobile devices. It was developed by RabbitRiceBall Entertainment using Epic Games's Unreal Engine and published by RabbitRiceBall Entertainment alongside Epic Games and NikkiKaji. Basis The game features mallet-wielding creatures made of prisms known as Prism Beings (Prizits, Lighvertors, Filtainbows, Spikeballs, and Flarejaws) taking on a map filled with objects they can use to get to the end. The first team of Prism Beings to make it to the end wins the match. Players can use their Prism Being's mallet or abilities to interact with the objects on the map. Upon reaching level 10, the player can participate in ranked matches under the modes of Ranked Sports and Ranked Logic. Ranked Sports has players using their mallets or their Prism Being's abilities to play a sport, with the team with the highest score wins (this mode has Colla as the referee). Ranked Logic is simply the normal mode but with modifiers. Features * At the beginning of the game, you can choose which species of Prism Being your character will be. There are five Prism Beings that can be selected. You can change it's gender and prism color. You are free to change the settings of the Being at any time while not in story mode or in battle afterward. * After the customization of your Prism Being, you must choose the clan you want to be in. Once you choose a clan, you will not change clans until a month has passed. There are twelve clans in the game, those being: ** Cream Puffs ** Sun Blazers ** Sky Riders ** Violent Venetians ** Dark Dreams ** Daydreamers ** Metallic Maniacs ** Earthlums ** Laser Lemons ** Deep Divers ** Blooming Roses ** Nature Lovers * In addition, there is an event known as "the Mallot Duel" which is held once a month and lasts for 5 days on a random week. While the normal modes can still be played during the event, there will be a mode where clans compete against each other on a very long map. * A weekly event will happen where the twelve clans compete to gain points for their clan and add them to their total. At the end of the week, prizes are awarded to the top five clans. These prizes could include mallets or EXP. Story Main Story 500 years prior to the events of the game, the Prism Being clans battled each other in what was known as the first Mallot Duel. However, one of them ended up throwing a powerful bomb. The explosion ended up sending a shock wave through the air, affecting some participants and bystanders. After the explosion and what harm they did, the clans decided to end the Duel early. Many years later, the people of Prisantis were doing fine, until a roar was heard from the distance. An earthquake then starts, as a giant Broken, the Great Crack, awakens. It starts to absorb the colors of Prisantis. Meanwhile at Fissure Ridge, a red-colored portal appeared, showing how the Great Crack is now absorbing the colors from all over the Light World. A barrier was put around the plaza so that the Great Crack cannot absorb the color of the last of Prisantis. If the player so chooses to start story mode and enter Fissure Ridge, they will be greeted by a defector of the Great Crack's army of the Broken, the Unlit Flare, who provides you with a Rainbetic Band (which shows how many areas you recolored) and instructions on what to do. In story mode, you must restore the colors in the portals by clearing the levels in said portals. There are sevel worlds in the colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple (US/JP)/violet (PAL). As you go through each level, defeating Broken along the way, you'll reach a bubble encasing a colored crystal at the end of the stage. Once you burst the bubble using your mallet, the color is restored to the level. Once all levels in the portal are cleared, you will move on to the next portal. You will also gain access to one of the seven islands surrounding Prisantis Plaza if a portal is recolored, with the islands being linked to the portals. After restoring the colors to the portals and islands, you are ready to face the Great Crack. Return to the plaza, then enter the purple island to finish off the weakened Great Crack. Before you attack it, Nova forces herself to stop you, getting out her own mallet. Before she could swing at you, Gaia and Raia appear, who talk to her before taking her away from the scene, allowing you to finish off the Great Crack. Once the Great Crack is defeated, the Broken is freed from its control and color is finally restored to the rest of Prisantis. The Unlit Flare thanks you and gives you the Rainbow Mallet. On the purple island, you will find a trophy of the Great Crack in the form of the Overenergized Chestplate. Nova's Backstory If you collected all of the Hidden Document pieces and completes the story mode, upon leaving Fissure Ridge, Nova will come toward you and she will apologize to you for interrupting the fight between you and the Great Crack by singing a piece of the Japanese song "Yume Hanabi." She explains why she caused such a scene. Back when the bomb exploded and the radioactive shock wave was send into the air, all of the Vivalits (which were what the Broken were originally called), who didn't have as much resistance to the shock wave as the other Prism Beings, were infected, including Nova herself. She reacted to it immediately and ended up becoming fully paralyzed and frozen in time. 500 years later, realizing Nova's state, Raia and Gaia, upon curing her 500-year paralysis, took her in as a sister. However, Nova, even to this day, has a memory deep down inside of her. A feeling that she can't describe. After she is done explaining her story, Nova thanks the player, and in addition thanks them for being her friend. She then gives you the Mysterious Bow, saying that you deserve it after all that hard work. Characters Playable Characters * Prizit * Lighvertor * Filtainbow * Spikeball * Flarejaw * The Broken (unlocked after beating Story Mode) Non-Playable Characters * Penny* (only present at the start of the game) * News Station Trio ** Gaia ** Raia ** Nova * Mallocorn * FASION SENZE Clerks ** Zophi ** Kayna ** Janna * Exopher * Coilla * Lula* * Zachary (Zach)* * Mallot Duel commentators ** Prisivia ** Lighto ** Saucer ** Flaro ** Priz * The Unlit Flare * Great Crack *Characters that are present to promote the anime. Anime Main article: Mallot (anime) To promote the Mallot anime, at any time the player's Prism Being will stumble upon Lula or Zachary, two of the three main protagonists of the anime. You can take pictures with them if talked to. Penny, Lula's teammate, is present at the beginning of the game. Trivia * Mallot was based off of "Splatoon 2: Let's Get Kraken," a video game sequel idea created by Nikki Kaji. * If Fortnite is installed on the Epic Games launcher and is linked with Mallot, the player will receive a mallet called the Fortnite Axe. * Some of the names for the characters were inspired from another fan idea, "The Splatoon Movie." * Prisivia and Priz are both voiced by Cree Summer, and a couple of references to Codename: Kids Next Door were made to reflect this. ** Prisivia has multiple black scale-like prism protrusions that resemble Cree Lincoln's Battle Ready Armor. ** Priz wears a baseball cap, a reference to Nubmuh 5's baseball cap.